sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of MGM Television programs
MGM Television is an American television production/distribution company that was formed in 1955 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer under Loews, Inc. Today, MGM Television is a division of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios, Inc., an MGM company. List This is a list of the MGM television shows. The first half is owned by AT&T's Warner Bros. Television through Turner Entertainment Co. and the second is owned by MGM itself. Note: (*) Denotes public domain. MGM Television Pre-May 1986 shows * MGM Parade (1955–1956) * The Thin Man (1957–1959)* (Based on the 1934 film and its sequels by MGM) (co-production with Clarington Productions) * Northwest Passage (1958–1959)* * National Velvet (1960–1962) (co-production with Velvet Productions) * The Best of the Post (1960) * The Islanders (1960–1961) * The Asphalt Jungle (1961) * Cain's Hundred (1961–1962) (co-production with Vandas Productions) * Dr. Kildare (1961–1966) (Based on the 1937 movie Internes Can't Take Money and its sequels by MGM) (co-production with Arena Productions) * Father of the Bride (1961–1962) (Based on the 1950 film and its sequel by MGM) * Sam Benedict (1962–1963) * The Eleventh Hour (1962–1964) (co-production with Arena Productions) * The Lieutenant (1963–1964) (co-production with Arena Productions) * Harry's Girls (1963) * The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters (1963–1964) * Mr. Novak (1963–1965) * Flipper (1964–1967) (co-production with Ivan Tors Films) * Made in America (1964) * Many Happy Returns (1964–1965) (co-production with Lindabob Productions) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1964–1968) (co-production with Arena Productions) * A Man Called Shenandoah (1965–1966) (co-production with Bronze Enterprises) * Please Don't Eat the Daisies (1965–1967) (Based on the 1960 movie of the same name by MGM) * Tom and Jerry (1965–1972) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966, television special) (in association with Cat in the Hat Productions) * Daktari (1966–1969) (co-production with Ivan Tors Films) * Preview Tonight (1966) (episode "Seven Good Years and Seven Lean") * The Rounders (1966–1967) * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. (1966–1967) (co-production with Arena Productions) * Jericho (1966–1967) (co-production with Arena Productions) * The Forsyte Saga (1967) (mini) * Off to See the Wizard (1967–1968) (Based on The Wizard of Oz) * Hondo (1967) (Based on the 1953 film by Warner Bros.) (co-production with Batjac Productions and Fenady Associates, Inc.) * Maya (1967–1968) (Based on the 1966 film by MGM) (co-production with King Bros. Productions) * Then Came Bronson (1969–1970) * The Courtship of Eddie's Father (1969–1972) (Based on the 1960 film by MGM) * Medical Center (1969–1976) (co-production with Alfra Productions) * Horton Hears a Who! (1970, television special) (in association with Cat in the Hat Productions) * Young Dr. Kildare (1972) * Assignment Vienna (1972) * Hello Mother, Goodbye! (1973 pilot for NBC starring Bette Davis) * Adam's Rib (1973) (Based on the 1949 film by MGM) * Hawkins (1973–1974) (co-production with Arena Productions) * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) (in association with Hanna-Barbera Productions) * Bronk (1975–1976) (co-production with Carnan-Becker Productions) * The Practice (1976–1977) (co-production with Danny Thomas Productions) * The Montefuscos (1975) (co-production with Persky-Denoff Enterprises) * Jigsaw John (1976) * Executive Suite (1976–1977) * How the West Was Won (1977, 1978, 1979) (mini) * CHiPs (1977–1983) (co-production with Rosner Television) * Logan's Run (1977–1978) (Based on the 1976 film by MGM) (co-production with Goff-Roberts-Steiner Productions) * Lucan (1977–1978) * The French Atlantic Affair (1979) (mini) * Beyond Westworld (1980) (co-production with Lou Shaw Productions) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980–1982) (co-production with Filmation Associates) * The Tom and Jerry Hour (1981–1984) (in association with Filmation Associates) * McClain's Law (1981–1982) (co-production with Eric Bercovici Productions) * Chicago Story (1982) * Meatballs & Spaghetti (1982) (produced by InterMedia Entertainment Company and Marvel Productions) * Pandamonium (1982) (produced by Marvel Productions and InterMedia Entertainment Company) * Gilligan's Planet (1982–1983) (in association with Filmation Associates) * Thicke of the Night (1983) * Jessie (1984) (co-production with Lindsay Wagner-David Gerber Productions) * Mighty Orbots (1984–1985) (in association with Intermedia Entertainment and TMS Entertainment) Note: Flipper, produced during the period of 1964–1967, was later acquired by The Samuel Goldwyn Company, and is currently owned and distributed by the successor company, MGM Television, which originally produced the series. Post-April 1986 shows UAMG Content * Note: Formerly Mark Burnett Productions, One Three Media, and United Artists Media Group United Artists Television Ziv Television Programs * The Cisco Kid (1950–1956) * Boston Blackie (1951–1953) * The Unexpected (1952) * Your Favorite Story (1953–1955) * I Led Three Lives (1953–1956) * Mr. District Attorney (1954–1955) * Science Fiction Theatre (1955–1957) * Highway Patrol (1955–1959) * Dr. Christian (1956–1957) * The Man Called X (1956–1957) * West Point Story (1956–1957) * Harbor Command (1957–1958) * Men of Annapolis (1957–1958) * Target (1957–1958) * Tombstone Territory (1957–1960) * Dial 999 (1958–1959) * Mackenzie's Raiders (1958–1959) * The Rough Riders (1958–1959) * Bat Masterson (1958–1961) * Sea Hunt (1958–1961) * Bold Venture (1959–1960) * The Man and the Challenge (1959–1960) * This Man Dawson (1959–1960) * Lock-Up (1959–1961) * Home Run Derby (1960) (co-production with Homer Productions) * The Case of the Dangerous Robin (1960–1961) * The Everglades (1961–1962) * King of Diamonds (1961–1962) * Ripcord (1961–1963) * Keyhole (1962) The Cannon Group, Inc. * D.C. Follies (1987–1989) (co-production with Sid & Marty Krofft Pictures and Negative Entertainment) * Nightmare Classics (1989) Orion Television Filmways American International Television * Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt (1965–1966) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions) * Prince Planet (1965–1966) * Johnny Sokko and His Flying Robot (1967–1968) * Twiggy's Jukebox/Jukebox (1978–1980) Heatter-Quigley Productions * Video Village/Video Village, Jr. (1960–1962) * Double Exposure (1961) * People Will Talk (1963) * The Celebrity Game (1964) * Shenanigans (1964–1965) * PDQ (1966–1969) * Showdown (1966) * Hollywood Squares/Storybook Squares (1966–1981 version) * Temptation (1967–1968) * Funny You Should Ask (1968–1969) * Wacky Races (1968–1970, co-produced with Hanna-Barbera Productions) * Name Droppers (1969) * Gambit (1972–1976) * Runaround (1972–1973) * Amateur's Guide to Love (1972) * Baffle (1973) * All-Star Baffle (1974) * High Rollers (1974–1976; 1978–1980) * The Magnificent Marble Machine (1975–1976) * Hot Seat (1976) * To Say the Least (1977–1978) * Bedtime Stories (1979) * Las Vegas Gambit (1980–1981) Samuel Goldwyn Television PolyGram Filmed Entertainment * Teen Wolf (1986–1987) (produced by Southern Star Productions, Hanna-Barbera Australia, Clubhouse Pictures (season 1) and Atlantic/Kushner-Locke (season 2)) Fries Entertainment Evolution Media Big Fish Entertainment NBC Studios MGM Worldwide Television Distribution handles international distribution for most 1973–2004 NBC Studios programs; exceptions include The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air , In The House (distributed worldwide by Warner Bros. Television since 1994), World's Most Amazing Videos (distributed by Alfred Haber Distribution), and most news, sports, and late-night programs and formats (distributed worldwide by NBCUniversal Television Distribution). Television specials MGM Television United Artists Television * The Incredible World of James Bond (1965) * Welcome to Japan, Mr. Bond (1967) * The Pink Panther in: A Pink Christmas (1978) * James Bond: The First 25 Years (1983) The Cannon Group, Inc. * The Making of Death Wish 3 (1985) Orion Television * Forbidden Love (1982) * The First Time (1982) * Will There Really Be a Morning? (1983) * Starflight: The Plane That Couldn't Land (1983) * This Girl for Hire (1983) * A Matter of Sex (1984) * Victims for Victims: The Theresa Saldana Story (1984) * Condor (1985) * Beverly Hills Madam (1986) * Nazi Hunter: The Beate Klarsfeld Story (1986) * Babes in Toyland (1986) * Murder by the Book (1987) Filmways * Miracle on Ice (1981) American International Television * The Wild Weird World of Dr. Goldfoot (1965) * An Evening of Edgar Allan Poe (1972) NBC Studios * Mrs. R's Daughter (1979) * The Last Ride of the Dalton Gang (1979) * Wait till Your Mother Gets Home! (1983) * An Early Frost (1985) * C.A.T. Squad: Stalking Danger (1986) * Christmas Eve (1986) * The Abduction of Kari Swenson (1987) * Assault and Matrimony (1987) * The Little Match Girl (1987) * The Child Saver (1988) * C.A.T. Squad 2: Python Wolf (1988) * A Father’s Homecoming (1988) * Winnie (1988) * Flying Blind (1988) * Take My Daughters, Please (1988) * I'll Be Home for Christmas (1988) * Brotherhood of the Rose (1989) * Those She Left Behind (1989) * The Gifted One (1989) * Roe vs. Wade (1989) * Turn Back the Clock (1989) * Chameleons (1989) * Fall from Grace (1990) * Last Flight Out (1990) * Kaleidoscope (1990) * Fine Things (1990) * Follow Your Heart (1990) * Changes (1991) * One Special Victory (1991) * Danielle Steel's 'Palomino' (1991) * Daddy (1991) * In the Best Interest of the Children (1992) * Secrets (1992) * In the Shadow of a Killer (1992) * Cruel Doubt (1992) * Danger Island (1992) * Saved by the Bell: Hawaiian Style (1992) * Shadow of a Stranger (1992) * Marked for Murder (1993) * Heartbeat (1993) * Danielle Steel's Star (1993) * Double Deception (1993) * The Secrets of Lake Success (1993) * Bonanza: The Return (1993) * Once in a Lifetime (1994) * One Woman’s Courage (1994) * A Time to Heal (1994) * Tonya and Nancy: The Inside Story (1994) * Too Good to Be True (1994) * A Perfect Stranger (1994) * Saved by the Bell: Wedding in Las Vegas (1994) * Roseanne and Tom: Behind the Scenes (1994) * Bonanza: Under Attack (1995) * Vanished (1995) * Awake To Danger (1995) * Fight for Justice: The Nancy Conn Story (1995) * She Fought Alone (1995) * Her Hidden Truth (1995) * Mixed Blessings (1995) * No Greater Love (1996) * Remembrance (1996) * Full Circle (1996) * Night Visitors (1996) * Seduced by Madness (1996) * Her Last Chance (1996) * Sweet Dreams (1996) * The Secret She Carried (1996) * Friends 'Til the End (1997) * Asteroid (1997) * Murder Live! (1997) * Born Into Exile (1997) * Killing Mr. Griffin (1997) * Sleeping with the Devil (1997) * The World’s Wildest Magic (1997) * Perfect Body (1997) * Cloned (1997) * The Tempest (1998) * I've Been Waiting for You (1998) * Witness to the Mob (1998) * The World's Most Dangerous Magic (1998) * Death Defying Thrills (1998) * Crime and Punishment (1998) * Payback (1999) * The Wrong Girl (1999) * Vanished Without a Trace (1999) * The 60’s (1999) * Confirmation: The Hard Evidence of Aliens Among Us? (1999) * Mutiny (1999) * The World's Most Dangerous Magic 2 (1999) * Dave Barlta: Extreme Stuntman (1999) * Atomic Train (1999) * The Jesse Ventura Story (1999) * The Promise (1999) * Cruel Justice (1999) * Road Rage (1999) * A Touch of Hope (1999) * Countdown to Chaos (1999) * The David Cassidy Story (2000) * The Spring (2000) * The 70’s (2000) * In His Life: The John Lennon Story (2000) * Submerged (2001) * Dying to Dance (2001) * Hunter: Return to Justice (2002) * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) * Hunter: Back in Force (2003) * Critical Assembly (2003) * Saving Jessica Lynch (2003) Miniseries See also * MGM Television References Category:Lists Category:Lists of television series Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * MGM Television shows